


Eyelid - Iwaoi

by cherry_grace



Series: Kiss Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eyelid kiss, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, hq!!, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi reunion, kiss prompts, post timeskip iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_grace/pseuds/cherry_grace
Summary: Slow dancing iwaoi after their reunion at the 2021 Tokyo Games
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kiss Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Eyelid - Iwaoi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oyaoyanishinoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyaoyanishinoya/gifts).



> song is "it's been a long, long time" by kitty kallen, harry james and his orchestra. highly recommend listening to it as you read :) enjoy

As the trumpet played the melody in a mellifluous, care-free manner, Iwaizumi placed his hand against Oikawa’s shirt. He lightly curled his fingers, which dug gently into Oikawa’s flesh, still unbelieving that this moment finally came.

_Never thought that you would be, standing here so close to me…_

Iwaizumi nuzzled his nose into the crook of Oikawa’s neck, and took in his scent: a scent that had always been right next to him for as long as he could remember—always, that is, if the last nine years weren’t counted. 

_There’s so much I feel that I should say._

He felt Oikawa’s warm palm against his jaw, subtly urging Iwaizumi to tilt his head up. Iwaizumi’s gaze landed on Oikawa’s lips to the tip of his nose, before finally resting on his light brown eyes. Indeed, he really was in front of him.

_But words can wait, until some other day._

Just a few minutes ago, the two stumbled wordlessly into Iwaizumi’s apartment. They had retired early from the after-match party of the Japanese team: a celebration of getting as far as the quarter finals after failing to qualify for the Olympics for the past few years. Although Oikawa’s team, Argentina, kicked Japan from the volleyball bracket of the Games, the Japanese still urged him to attend their party—especially Iwaizumi, who had strangely felt an indescribable ecstasy when the match point went to Argentina.

_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again…_

Upon entering the apartment, Oikawa had shakily fished his phone out of his pocket, and, out of nervousness, slammed it on the nearest table.

“Fuck, sorry,” Oikawa apologized as he turned the music on. Iwaizumi chuckled with a shut-eye smile. 

“What, getting butter fingers now, Setter-san?” 

Oikawa scoffed in dismay, then rolled his eyes. A hint of a smile played on his lips. 

“Come here,” was all he said before enveloping Iwaizumi in a tight hug. Upon impact, the latter closed his eyes, savoring the oh-so familiar warmth around him.

_It’s been a long, long time._

Iwaizumi remembered the last time he saw him. It was nine years ago at the airport, just moments before Oikawa had to board his flight.

“This is as far as I can go.”

“I know,” Oikawa said. Silence fell between them.

Suddenly, “This flight is now boarding,” one of the stewards called from the desk. Oikawa whipped his head towards the steward, his bottom lip trembling and his brows furrowed. 

“Remember our promise.” Iwaizumi took a step towards Oikawa, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Standing on his tiptoes, Iwaizumi bumped their foreheads together.

“We won’t meet again until after we have reached where we want to be in life,” Oikawa whispered. It was an agreement the two had spoken out loud countless times, made after their last high school match.

_You probably won’t be happy until you’re a geezer,_ Iwaizumi had said, knowing how intense Oikawa’s hunger was for success. He also knew that, before anything else and even before his own health, volleyball was first for Oikawa. Iwaizumi knew that there was nothing else to convince that stubborn, ambitious head of his; he had to let Oikawa go.

But now he was here, and in his arms at that. Oikawa’s breath tickled his ear, his heart thumped against his palm, and his body swayed against his to the beat of the music. Oikawa was here.

“Haven’t felt like this my dear,” Oikawa muttered softly.

“Since I can’t remember when,” Iwaizumi continued.

“It’s been a long, long time,” the song sang.

_You’ll never know how many dreams I’ve dreamed about you._

Out of the blue, Oikawa laughed.

_Or just how empty they all seemed without you._

“What?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Nothing,” Oikawa answered. “You’re really here.”

_So, kiss me once…_

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck.

_Then kiss me twice…_

Then he stood on the tips of his feet and cracked a smile.

“Still a fucking dwarf I see,” Oikawa teased with a smirk.

_Then kiss me once again._

“Yeah, missed you too shithead.”

Iwaizumi shut his eyes, and bumped their foreheads together. As the singer sang her last lines and the song lapsed into a grand instrumental, Iwaizumi’s lips brushed past Oikawa’s nose then rested on Oikawa’s eyelid with a kiss.

“I love you.”

_It’s been a long, long time._

**Author's Note:**

> if you see me with a love-struck grin while this song is playing, no, it's not a "special someone". i'm just imagining my otp.


End file.
